


Breeding Program

by Locowriter25



Series: My Inuyasha Fanfics [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Kouga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Beta Ayame, Breeding, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Submission, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Inuyasha, Other, Princess InuYasha, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locowriter25/pseuds/Locowriter25
Summary: Inuyasha is a omega inu-hanyou, and the inu-daiyoukai species is slowly dying out due to wars with human monks and priestesses. Inuyasha was spared of a life of solitude and misfortune, unlike most hanyou children. His omega gender allows him a chance at a safe and protected life. Plus the title of princess under the inu-youkai clan. However he is not treated special or better than other hanyou and is sill ostracized by a majority of pure blood youkais. Not to mention the lack of right omegas have in general, since their only purpose is to be bred and raise children. An unluckily for Inuyasha, his cruel brother Sesshomaru has finally found him an alpha willing to mate him. Kouga, a young leader of a local wolf tribe and Inuyasha isn't sure he'll like his new alpha.





	Breeding Program

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation on the genitalia of omegas in this fic:  
> 1\. Omegas has a penis though smaller than average (2.4-3.1 in flaccid to 4-5 in erect.) human male and it's refereed to as a cocklette.  
> 2\. The cocklette can only urinate and give pleasure to the omega, its similar to a clitoris. Omegas can not ejaculate from the cocklette, if they do its 100% urine.  
> 3\. Omegas have a full vagina with vaginal entrance, uterus and womb. They can only produce eggs and never sperm.  
> 4\. Omega males can grow breasts as big as a c cup, but majority range from a to b at best. When pregnant their breasts may fill with milk to nurse their pups, the larger the litter the more milk.  
> 5\. Omega males produce a lubricant substance called slick from their vaginal entrance when aroused or in heat. Slick production increases during a heat.

**Inu no Oujo**

 

“Princess Inuyasha, please get down from that tree. Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in the throne room and you will do well to abide by your brother's orders immediately!” Jaken yelled from below, glaring up at the omega half-demon. He didn’t understand how such an impudent wretch of a half-demon could even share blood relations with his magnificent lord. The omega noble was nothing but rude, impatient, hotheaded and capricious. He was nothing like Lord Sesshomaru and that’s probably due to the fact the lord was a full-fledged demon, unlike his half-sibling.

 

“Princess do you hear me, are you listening. Come down here at once and heed to your brother’s call?! Princess Inuyas- gah!” The tiny imp was knocked over as his head was struck by a piece of tree fruit.

 

“Shut up will ya’ I already heard you the first time. I’ll go see his royal pain in the ass when I feel good and ready.” Inuyasha grumbles as he plucks another plum from out of the tree. He was so tired of being ordered around like a damn child. But such was the unfortunate life of an omega, though in a sense he should feel grateful that he was born one.

Had he been an alpha or a beta, he wouldn’t have been spared of hardship and discrimination like most hanyou children faced in their first moments of life. Though his life wasn't perfect, he was safe and secure. Omega inu-daiyoukais are pretty much on the verge of extinction, with their only being eight left including Inuyasha. Though the inu-daiyoukai species as a whole was starting to go extinct as a whole with the recent extermination campaigns from human monks and priestesses. Although a hanyou, if he bred with another daiyoukai then his offspring were more likely to come out more demon than human. With not many omega’s nor many breed-able beta woman of their kind left, Inuyasha was a rare treat. Which is why his older brother spared his life despite despising his very existence. Why Inuyasha was allowed to live in comfort for a near two hundred years of his life. Thus why he wasn’t allowed to complain according to the others, why he should just be grateful for the chance he’d been given at life. Even though he would be nothing more than some yokai’s breeding bitch.

 

The only thing Inuyasha was thankful for, was that most demons didn't want to mate him because of he was a hanyou. It's why Inuyasha hasn't been mated off yet nor forced to start his omegan duties of bearing litter after litter for the past two hundred or so years. But the hanyou knew it was only a matter of time before the task of finding him a suitable mate would become a nuisance. How long then would his brother allow him to stay in his protected bubble. Not long no doubt, the moment Inuyasha became worthless he knew he'd either die or worse.

 

“Ugh...my head, err” Jaken glares back up the tree. How dare that wretched omega assaults him like this. Oh, he would report the omega’s behavior to the disciplinary staff, he would order a fitting punishment that would make the omega regret even speaking to him with such disrespect. “Inu-”

 

“Inuyasha.”

 

The omega stiffens as he hears the monotonous voice of his older brother. He glances down towards the garden grounds with a grimace on his face. “Lord Sesshomaru” he growled. They were siblings, but even he wasn’t allowed to speak to the demon lord with any form of normality.

 

The alpha demon lord glances up at his brother “Inuyasha, remove yourself from that tree.”

 

The omega pouts, glaring down at his brother. The two brothers eyes lock in a competitive stare, demanding submission from the other. However with Sesshomaru being an alpha, a full-blooded demon, and Inuyasha’s guardian. Inuyasha had no choice but to submit, lowering his gaze to the flower patches in the garden. Even though he was proud and stubborn, he wasn’t going to bite the hand that fed him, at least not too much. Though he probably should learn some restraint when pissing off Sesshomaru. If his brother felt the need to remind of his rank in this household he wouldn’t be against proving it through strength. Being raised an omega noble has kept him from battles and he was forbidden from learning the art of fighting too. He would be put in his place in a mere second, that’s only if his brother didn’t accidentally kill him in the process.

 

Inuyasha jumps down from the tree, landing gracefully on his bare feet. Sesshomaru’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the lack of footwear. He took in the rest of the hanyou’s appearance. The omega’s silver hair was thankfully still neatly styled in the popular hime-cut most noble woman and omegas wore. His jūnihitoe1 was unmarked by any dirt or grime. At least the hanyou was mostly presentable, but he would have to wash his feet and be given footwear immediately. But first a lesson…

 

Approaching the omega with a menacing stance while still holding his regal appearance. “I have summoned you naught once, but more times then I should have to. How long did you think I would allow you to ignore my summons before I would come to deal with your impudence?” He asked coolly, his scent and aura emitting his terrifying power.

 

With the alpha male looming over him, Inuyasha felt his instincts demand he show a sign of submission. To beg forgiveness, but it only managed to infuriate the omega. For him to submit and beg so easily is not of his nature. He would not go weak at the knees like everyone expected him to. But he couldn’t deny his discomfort and unease. “Tsk, I was going to come sooner or later. I just didn’t feel like going anywhere now, after all, I’m busy” the hanyou barked, instinctively ducking his head lower to appear even smaller than he was. But not enough to show that he had fully submitted.

 

That pathetic display of submission wouldn’t do for Sesshomaru. He grabs the hanyou by the scruff of his neck and pinches painfully with his claws into the sensitive nerves of flesh. He forcefully draws Inuyasha’s head back to force the omega to look him in the eyes. Inuyasha yelps, grabbing at his brother’s hand trying to pry his fingers away from his neck. Pain shivering down every point in his body, succumbing to the numbness he was too familiar with whenever this cursed nerve was abused in this way.

 

“Busy?” Sesshomaru mocks “Enlighten me, little brother, how exactly are you busy? I do not recall scheduling lessons for the evening. Nor do you have any chores to do, do to your noble blood. But neither do you have any obligations due to your noble status. I would never dream to allow your tainted blood to be stationed power in my castle nor in my lands.” The alpha twists the omega’s nerve, rewarding Sesshomaru with a pained cry. “I don't recall you having companions who would want to socialize with you. After all, you are nothing more than half breed, who I had to misfortune of sharing blood with. No one here sympathizes with you, nor cares about your well-being.”

 

Inuyasha held back his pained sobs, his tears of sorrow as his brother continued to berate him with such cruel truths of his reality. His body growing slack as it fully succumbed with numbness of his forced submission. His hands falling to his sides like limp noodles.

 

Sesshomaru’s lips curled into a cruel, yet rare, smirk. “So again dear brother, tell me what great task befalls you. A task so significant that it draws away your attention, and forces you to ignore the commands of your lord.” The alpha tossed Inuyasha to the side, making sure to throw the omega onto the clean floors of their patio, in order to keep his Kimono clean. There would be no time to get him changed into a new one, not when there was an important guest awaiting.

 

Inuyasha fell flat on his side, his body shaking with fear as it slowly recovered from the numbing sensation from before. The hanyou glanced up at his brother through the strands of his hair. Meeting his cold golden gaze for only a brief moment, before quickly looking to the ground. He was unable to say anything in response, too scared of a far worse punishment befalling him. How pathetic, only took a mere minute for Sesshomaru to force his tail between his leg. Inuyasha hated his sex, his half-demon status and most all his brother who did nothing else but remind him of how inferior he was.

 

“Is that all you can do, simper and whine on the floor like a pup. If you did not want to be punished you should have just done as you were told. Your life would be much easier on you Inuyasha if you simply learned to your place and keep yourself in it. Then I wouldn’t have to constantly remind you.”

 

The alpha walks over to the omega still curled up on the floor. He kneels to one knee and hovers slightly over the omega’s face “Do you have nothing to say for your actions?”

 

Inuyasha bit into his bottom lip, claws scratching at the wooden floor “sorry” he grits out.

 

“Hm, I don’t believe I heard you. You will do well to speak more clearly less you anger me more.” The older demon warns.

 

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Inuyasha allowed his omegan instincts to smother his pride “I’m...I’m sorry my lord, I will not ignore your summons again” he says in much more clarity.

 

He glances up at Sesshomaru through his lashes to see if that was more acceptable of an apology. Pleased with the apology Sesshomaru stands up again and walks away from Inuyasha “Good, make sure you correct your appearance before coming to the throne room. I will not have you make a fool of me in front of my guest. As if I need more reasons to be embarrassed by our blood relation enough.” The alpha turns and starts walking back inside. But before crossing the threshold between the gardens and the corridor, Sesshomaru glances over his shoulder towards Inuyasha. You would do well to remember little brother, the only worth to me you have is your womb and nothing else. Should you become infertile or incapable of producing new blood into the Inu-youkai clan then I will have no regrets about ridding myself of you. Though maybe I will be merciful and slay you instead." With that said, Sesshomaru left the gardens, leaving Inuyasha alone with an amused Jaken.

 

“Heheheh, serves you right you mangy cur. Just be lucky Lord Sesshomaru decided to be lenient with you this time. You are more trouble than your worth! Hope that this alpha suitor finds you desirable enough to want to breed you, otherwise I’m sure my lord will follow suit on his threat.” The imp mocks.

 

The omega jolts up “A-alpha suitor, what are you yapping about you wretched goblin?!”

 

Jaken smirks “It is as I said. Lord Sesshomaru has finally found a worthy alpha willing to take pity on you. But I dare not say anything more, but if I were you I'd simply accept this alpha and let him do what with what you were created for. Otherwise, I can only happily imagine the tragedy that will befall you if you fail.”

 

Inuyasha’s teeth clenched “Whatever you ugly goblin” he growls, stomping away towards his room. As he traveled through the long corridors of the castle, Inuyasha couldn’t help but dread over the imp’s words. Could it really be true, had Sesshomaru found an alpha who’d want to mate with him. Inuyasha wasn’t sure if he should be happy or frightened. There were many single alphas of different breeds of demons out there that Sesshomaru approved to breed him. Not many would or had wanted Inuyasha, due to him being a hanyou. But those who did were nothing but lecherous, badly aged or just downright ugly and Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with them. So whoever awaited in the throne room, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to say no, not with his current situation. The omega merely hoped that said alpha would not be too bad on the eyes or too rough with his virgin body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jūnihitoe – a multi layered kimono worn by noble ladies. Inuyasha’s mother wears one in the anime.
> 
> * * *  
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/ninjawolf160 cuz I sometimes post about updates and projects + art, sometimes.  
> ***  
> Heyo this is my first Inuyasha fic. Kinda got inspired to make some and this happened to be one of the couple of ideas I have. This will probably be a short fic, so hope you enjoy. Sorry its a little short hopefully the other chapters will be longer.


End file.
